omake luna and harry's prank
by crocket
Summary: A small omake that might get bigger from my harry and luna revenge fic. Thanks to Slytherin66 for some ideas and help and also to WhiteElfElder who gave me the organal idea of magical enhanced chest. forgot to mention then at end fic so done in summory


Luna and Harry's revenge and prank omake

I do not own Luna Harry or Hermione or Snape come to think of it I don't own much (damn lotto numbers)

Omake luna harry

Hermoine the bondage queen Granger sat on her throne.(a title never found on a chocolate frog card but she was well known and many thought she should be recognised for her contribution to the world as Ministry workers need to relax too) Now some may think of the throne for royalty others may think Of the throne that Dumbledore had at Hogwarts, they would all be wrong, you see Hermione had learnt a startling truth at Hogwarts books can be wrong and big boobs make powerful people, at first she hadn't believed Luna but then over time she saw that madam bones was a hefty up front women and Susan was well renowned for her assets, even Bellatrix black/ Lestrange had been a hefty women. After her talk with Luna and several months of disbelief she had caved in and had herself upgraded to a nice 32DD and had been amazed at the difference it had made.

She now had a loyal following, fan club, slaves and a throne she hadn't disciplined in a while. So with that thought in hand she reached between her assets and pulled out her favourite book marker a nice 16inch horse whip. As she caressed it and had fantasies about the last book she had read (a porn novel where a green eyed hero nailed every women in sight not as much depth as Hogwarts a History unless Harry and Luna were revising it again but everyone had read her porn novel)  
>She smiled the research had been so so much fun she squirmed on her throne. Her first book Assets and how to give head had been a surprising Suck-cess she smiled to herself she didn't bother thinking in anything but innuendo now a days it was so much more fun than being a bushy book worm not that she still didn't curl up with Hogwarts a history but as Luna and Harry the co head masters of the school kept making so many changes she always punished herself for being dirty by waiting for the end of year edition. The 6 months between the UN official and the una bridged version were murder to her.<p>

Her second book Roving hands roving mind was a bigger surprise as it was a sort of Karma sutra for bookworms. It showed and explained what positions were best when reading and as she and Luna and Bashiba Babbling had possed for the pictures with Harry taking the place of book markers and handy snack dispenser (even if they did have to use larger than average do-nuts when hanging them on his equipment) The book was a big hit with many librarians and it was rumoured that Hogwarts had ordered 4 but one seemed to have found it's way into madam princes private library.

She felt so hot and more than a little tense, time to inflict some respect onto a certain throne.

She brought the whip down on her throne the moan that escaped the ball gagged Ron Weasley made her squirm in her seat and she decided he needed more punishment for making her all hot and sweaty. Even after all this time Ron was still slow to learn and needed her frequent attention for anything he does to be done right. (Hermione's constant nagging him to pass his classes seemed a bit daft now I mean how many owls or newts does a chair need? She sighed wasted moments she could have been reading)

Ron had been a surprise at first he had belittled her and made her cry. That had been back when she had been flat chested and week. The memory made her mad and she put her book mark away and pulled out instead a cat of nine tails. She shrugged who knew big boobs gave power and in her case almost unlimited storage space ( she had got them enlarged several times since her youth). That and it was nice for her toys to be kept warm, speaking of witch she let Ron the gut Weasley receive a very warm arse well if the glowing red was anything to go by it was .

She was interrupted from her musing by the door opening to her throne room and a second person many would be surprised to see came billowing in. (just like he did at Hogwarts, Snape s robes were now famous and sold quite well)

Snape looked on at the magnificence of his mistress he wanted to rebel but he was still paying back the school and Potter also one grope of them magnificent mammaries and all his will was sucked away, master of the mind arts or not. Had the Dark Lord been a Dark Lady the war would have been won quickly and easily and all of a certain Headmasters plans would have come to nothing as he did not have a spy.

As a reward once when he had serviced 30 people in one day she had let him lick some honey she had dropped on them from her ice cream she had been eating. How he prayed she would eat ice cream and honey in his presence again. Even the thought of it made him stand to attention.

Hermione seeing Snape jnr. snap up smiled and slowly rose making sure that as she did so she turned slightly to the side so he could drool over her perfection.

Snape jnr. was wishing the cock ring was gone but it was in the presence of perfection and the loin cloth Mistress Hermione made him wear was at least less confining than the old school robes.

Hermoine smiled and asked her number one billing what he was thinking about.

Snape at one time would have snarled or been sarky instead he was wait for it wait for it he was actually honest for once well not once as he had undergone many changes after being put in Hermione's, the collar around his neck sent a mild electric shock through his system and into the nipple clamps and down to the cock ring. Even mild it made him refresh his thinking since he had been placed in Mistress Hermiones stables. The collar around his neck sent a sensation like a caress now instead and Jnr. wanted release.

Hermione smiled and picked up a drink from the table beside her throne. And looked at the pale stomach of Percy the traitor Weasley he had several burn marks on him from hot cups being placed on him and hot plates. Well she smiled he was a sycophant who wanted to serve the powerful now he served her as a table and she was powerful very very powerful, she was Harry and Luna Potters chief negotiator chief information gatherer and also in charge of correcting bad behaviour. The fact that she liked to use chains whips candle wax and many other things to get information was not an issue with the Potters. The fact she was the co author of the Harry Potter series of porn books was not an issue either mind you every time she picked up a book she had co authored she had a spine tingling orgasm, the fact Luna let her stroke and kiss Harry jnr. why they worked also ensured her loyalty.

Yes it was weird she had her own books she had written by herself with Harry and Luna and sometimes Bashihiba involved but the Potter series was pure un adulterated porn Harry had a following nearly as large as he was, Luna also had a following just as big. After all she was the Primary wife of the man who could and did (what he could do and did was documented in the porn series in great detail, hell getting rid of two dark lords phhh yesterday news, getting the whole holy head harpies pregnant that was history that was legend making)

If she hadn t known better she would have said he had gone the same route as her with enlargements but she knew he was 100% natural. Well natural for a horse and as that was his animagus form she wondered if it was a carry over.

Snape could see her thinking about Potter the damp patch showing and the erect nipples was all he needed to see, to come to that conclusion, Now at one point he might have gone on a anti Potter rant but as Potter had got rid of 2/3 of the biggest pains in his arse namely the two dark lords Voldemort and Dumbledore he felt having one pain in the ass around was small compensation more so as he now got to see the goddess Hermione everyday. He felt another caress from the collar. He smiled (yes he tells the truth and smiles a normal smile...only in-front of Hermione the sex queen)He hoped the news he brought would earn him a small reward.

As he knelt before her and made sure her feet were clean by giving them a quick tongue bath. He waited for permission to speak. Kissing her perfect feet was so much better than mouldys hand he felt.

Hermione smiled and thought back to all the hassle this man had caused Harry the Stud Potter and her, she touched his shoulder.

He looked up he couldn't see her face only the under side of her perfect chest, oh if only she would become a dark queen he felt his world would be complete.

Mistress it is ready to be unveiled. No more will the ministry atrium have a statue of a wizards superiority over other species in it. The fountain now shows you the champion of the under dog the healer of rifts, and one hell of a sexy boss, with the other magical creatures looking at you in friendship. It is even animated so you shake hands with each creature on rotation. On your birthday they will all dress as pirates and your assets shall dispense butter beer. It shall be free to drink so any may have a drink while going about their business. (Hermione's birthday is pirates day or speak like a pirate day) He flet Hermione shiver and the globes of perfection moved out of view as her face replaced them . You have done well it seems your idea of replacing that old disgusting staue has from what you said been a huge success. I think you deserve a reward, don't you?

He was in a quandary was she testing him if he was to subservient she might refuse or was she just teasing him, hell after his last to he was slave to he was still unsure how to treat this far superior person.

Gulping.

Mistress I,I,I,

Hermione blinked ok breaking it into smaller words she got a grin on her face. Shame he had asked for something in particular.

Oh is that all well I can let you do that. But as I have some cake and whipped cream to go with my tea and how the cake crumbs keep falling in the valley of heaven I thought you might want to clean them out and any whipped cream I dropped as well, oh well

She smirked as he went white the opportunity he had missed tears threatened to fall and he even sniffled a little bit.

Hermione rang a small bell and in came her personal hate, the slave of slaves. The ex madam Umbridge. No longer was she fat9hours and hours of being used as a pony to pull Hermione and her friends around had seen to that. She no longer had a cough she felt she needed to use at every opportunity 9hours of electro shock therapy had helped with that) she no longer and this was the biggest thing that got Hermione mad told people what they could and could not read (a simple o ring with a sticking charm fixed that.)

She wore Victorian clothes of a maid and under them she wore a pain corset. Pulled tight to make her skinnier and fitted with shocking runes that activated whenever she felt her old bossy and superior attitude rise. As Hermione and harry had Dobby's and Winky children as her boss she was shocked on a hourly basis it seemed she was just to dumb to learn.

fetch me a jar of honey and a honey spoon

Umbridge bowed and fled as fast as she could. She was back in under 2 minutes, Hermione smiled it was a vast improvement to her original 20 minutes.

Might do a second part to Omake if it wanted.

Thanks to slytherin66 for all the help.


End file.
